


Preen

by Featherhead



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherhead/pseuds/Featherhead
Summary: Even spectral wings need preening.





	Preen

Vergil strode out of the living quarters of the shop and into the office itself, paused, and just stared at the scene before him.

Apparently Nero had stopped by for a visit, both he and Dante lazing in the shop. But what made Vergil pause was his brother and son were camped out in the middle of the floor, the latter in devil form with spectral wings outstretched. Dante was seated behind him, running his fingers through the feathers of one wing, carefully straightening any bent or crooked ones, smoothing the barbs together, plucking out loose feathers that faded into bright sparks before reaching the floor. Dante seemed to be enjoying the task, and for his part, Nero looked half-asleep with eyes partway closed, swaying slightly with the effort to stay upright.

Frowning, the elder twin opened his mouth, hesitated, then closed his mouth again. Placing the Yamato on the desk, Vergil walked over, seated himself behind the other wing, and briefly brushed a hand over the spectral limb in warning before setting to work on the feathers there.


End file.
